Goodbye, Love
by OnTheFlipSide
Summary: Harry and Louis finally admit to themselves and the band that they fancy each other. Their lives are finally right, until one day on the drive to the studio, it takes a tragic turn for the worse, and Louis may have lost everything. "Goodbye,Love"
1. Prologue

**Okay so I changed the storyline from what the prologue originally said so try to kinda ignore that now and this is what really happens.**

* * *

><p>I hazily open my eyes once again.<p>

It is everywhere.

Everywhere I look, that's I could see.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Filling my vision. I'm blinded. It's everything I can see.

My head is spinning. It's pounding. I reach around to my neck, but when I pull my fingers back, they're covered in it too.

Red.

I see flashing lights. Someone is coming.

Suddenly I remember.

I look around wildly until I find him.

Harry.

My heart was caught in my throat.

Harry wasn't moving.

"Harry! HARRY!"

I crawled over to my boyfriend as quickly as I could.

I couldn't think straight.

His chest wasn't moving.

Harry wasn't breathing.

Harry wasn't breathing.

_Harry wasn't breathing._

This. Can. Not. Happen.

Harry is my everything.

If he dies…

It's all my fault.

I was driving.

I spent too much time being pissed… I hit the barrier. Then we were hit by a semi.

It's all my fault.

I was angry at Harry and not paying attention to the road.

It's all my fault.

My best mate, my everything, my… first real love.

And I never told him.

Harry Styles could be dead.

I, Louis Tomlinson, may have just killed Harry Styles.

I can't live with myself.

I hear rapid terrible screaming noises.

I look frantically, trying to find the source.

I finally realize it before I black out.

It's me.

My last thought, "Goodbye, love."


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my first One Direction story, and i believe I like them better than BTR. I had fun wirting this so I hope you enjoy it. Read ON!=)**

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry! Stop it!" I yelled out through hysterical fits of laughter.<p>

Harry and I have tickle fights constantly, and the bloke is darn good at it as well.

"Sorry, Louis, I'm just that amazing," Harry said with his signature amazing smirk.

"Okay, I'm out of breath, hold on," I faked the panting… then… I flipped Harry over and started tickling him severely.

I was totally winning until Simon walked into the flat.

We both jumped up and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hello, Simon," Harry said sheepishly.

"Boys. Boys, boys, boys. What have I told you? The media will take _any chance _to catch you two doing something that would prove their 'suspicions' correct. You boys just walk around the flat naked, like it's nothing, _Harry_, or tackling and laying on top of each other, _Louis,_ and you two don't think anything of it. However, the media will take any…" he continued berating us as he does every week he shows up out at our flat.

Harry and I _know_ all of this, but it's still fun anyway.

I caught him looking at me. I also caught his little wink. I smiled at him.

"_LOUIS! HARRY! Are you listening to me?_"

"Uhm… no. Sorry, Simon. It's just that you _always_ tell us the same things, and we don't make out by the windows, anyway," Harry said, winking at me.

I felt my face go hot. Wait, why was my face hot? He was joking, right? Obviously. I mean, all the guys and Simon know we're kidding, but what if… _Louis._ Stop over-analyzing. I shook it off and put it down as I drank wayyy too much coffee.

But what if Harry was serious?

Why was I continually questioning all of this?

I mean, Harry jokes about this all the time, the mad bloke, but he's never said anything like that. Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? What if he _was_ serious? Did I… did I fancy Harry Styles?


	3. Chapter 2

I groaned and sat up in my bed. I glanced across the room to be sure I hadn't woken Harry, since I didn't know what time it was.

I picked up the alarm clock and looked at it. 4:00 AM.

Thanks, choreography.

Since Simon had us working with a choreographer for our shows coming up, my back hurt continuously because of the strenuous two to three hours of dancing at a time.

But… I guess I couldn't blame my sleeplessness all on my back. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had realized yesterday. I glanced back over at my roommate and sighed.

He looked so beautiful.

I couldn't do this!

Harry's a bloke, and I'm a bloke, and I can't like him!

But I do.

And I'll have to live with it.

I groaned again, in both pain and frustration.

Harry stirred. He. Didn't. Have. His. Shirt. On. Was he trying to kill me?

"Alright, Louis?"

"Yeah, sorry for waking you, Harry."

"You don't sound too alright," he stated with concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" I couldn't tell him the whole reason! I'd tell him my lesser one… "It's just my back's been hurting really bad since Simon hired Alex. Do we really need to _dance_ to make those girls happy?"

He laughed, then came and sat on my bed. He gently placed his hand on the small of my back and started rubbing in small circles. I immediately felt better, although it could've just been because it was Harry…

"Lay back."

It startled me. Oh my god. Was he insinuating what I'd been dreaming- I mean… nothing…

"What?" I asked timidly.

"On your stomach."

He was!

"Why?"

He shoved me back and flipped me over.

"So I can massage you, silly."

Oh… I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I had been terrified for a second.

I lay down on my stomach gently and he straddled my back. I took in a sharp breath of insane excitement - I. Should. Not. Be. Excited. - and he looked at me strange.

"Alright, Harry? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's fine."

He cracked his knuckles and started massaging me. I sighed contentedly and lay my head down. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke at around 6:00, he was there, still half naked, still half on top of me. His arm was thrown over me and his face was inches from mine. I smiled and, without thinking, kissed his forehead. He started to stir, and I jumped back, but he soon fell back asleep. I smiled at him, shook my head, put my arm around him, and fell back asleep


	4. Chapter 3

"_LOUIS! HARRY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

I groaned and rolled over, only to have my lips brush Harry's and I jumped back.

Harry stirred and smiled up at me as he opened his eyes, then leaned up and kissed me.

I turned red. Again.

"_HARRY STYLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"Uh, kissing Louis. What does it look like?" he answered snarkily, glancing up at Simon.

"_There. Are. Paparazzi. Surrounding. This. Place. At. All. Times."_

"But are they in here? No. Therefore, I can kiss this beautiful bloke all I want," he said, flashing a smile my way.

"Hey Louis, Harry," greeted Zayn as he walked in the door, arm around Niall's shoulders, who greeted us with his usual perky "GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS!" We all love Niall. So much happiness in a little 18-year-old body. Liam swaggered in with his usual attitude.

"Hello, you two. Been caught making out again, have you?"

"_BOYS! DO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF SOMEONE GOT A PICTURE OF THIS?"_

"They won't Simon, it's just –"

"Look, Harry. In all seriousness right now, if you really like Louis, and you aren't just doing this for a show, I'm absolutely fine with you two dating. However, I don't want two broken hearted blokes on our tours! AND, if you are not serious and purely joking, if the media caught a picture of how you two woke up this morning, it could ruin both of you. If you two really do fancy each other, go ahead and do all this. You may make an announcement as you please. Otherwise, do not do things like this."

Wow, Simon's never said anything as deep as that. I was very moved, impressed, and reassured. However, I caught how Harry looked at me when Simon said he was fine with us two dating.

Liam and Zayn were staring at us, obviously wanting an answer, but it was Niall who spoke.

"Hey, let's give them some time to think on this. We don't have to do anything till 3 o' clock, and it's only 10. Leave them alone for a while," he said before storming out of the flat.

I have never been more thankful for that over excited, fun-loving bloke in my life.

They all nodded and left the room in Niall's wake.

I couldn't look at Harry.

"Louis?"

I couldn't.

"Louis? Can I say something?"

I just nodded. I still couldn't look.

"Simon is right."

That gave me nothing. He could be saying we needed to stop doing this.

"So, if you're okay with it, and if you agree, I have a confession to make."

I nodded.

"Look at me?"

I shook my head. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look in his eyes.

"I agree with Simon's first statement. I'm not just doing it for a show. I really do like you, Louis, I've just been so, so scared to tell you."

He looked away from me as he said, "Since Simon told me I was dorming with you, I knew it'd be a problem, because I liked you too much. It only grew and grew and I finally made up that fake 'bromance' thing so I could kiss you all the time, I just… I wish you would've known how much those meant to me."

There were tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Do you hate me now?"

"Harry, Harry no," I put my arm around him. "Look at me."

He did.

"I really, really like you, too."

And then I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I've been busy. Anyway, here goes, lovelies. Enjoy;) xx**

* * *

><p>"I knew it, man!" Niall screamed, spitting food all over the counter.<p>

After Harry and I got out of bed, we called a band meeting for lunch at our flat. Niall, being Niall, immediately attacked our refrigerator.

"How the hell did you know that, Nialler?" Harry asked in a surprised tone. I just looked at him.

"Really, Haz? You were pretty obvious."

He pouted and put a hurt look on his face. "No I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were," came all four of our voices.

"Fine. Whatever. Isn't Simon supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, he was about an hour ago."

Just then, Zayn's phone went off.

"Hello?... No, Simon... Yes, you were right… No, it's fine… I think so… Yeah, we'll be there… See you in an hour." And he hung up. Then just stood there drinking his juice box.

"ZAYN!"

"Liam. Honey. Calm down. What?"

"Is he okay? Is someone hurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Daddy. Simon already had a meeting, but I told him he was right about you two-" he pointed at Harry and I " and he wants us in studio in an hour."

"Oh, okay. Well if that's all…" he said, looking relieved.

"You worry too much, sweetheart. I'm gonna go back to my flat to get ready. See you guys in an hour."

After the usual chorus of _Bye, Zayn_ 's were over, Liam said he would head out too, quickly followed by Niall.

"Alone at last," came a cheeky voice from the couch.

He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting on the counter and positioned himself standing between my legs.

"Hazza, we have to get ready to go to studio," I said warningly.

"So" he kissed me, "that," kiss, "doesn't," kiss, "matter," kiss.

"Hazzzz," I whined. "Don't do that. We still have to take showers and everything."

"Fine, boobear. If it makes you happy. But how about… we take our showers together?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

I smiled back and reached my arms out. He slid me off the counter and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. This should be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short. But it's a chapter. Review! xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola, people. How's everyone doing? **

**This chapter takes place about a month after Harry and Louis tell the other boys.**

* * *

><p>I had no clue what was happening.<p>

At first, I just thought everything was amazing. I was in love with my best friend, and my three other best friends were okay with it.

But then it started to go wrong.

Harry got mad. A lot. Over nothing in particular, really.

I kissed a fan on the cheek. He got mad.

I went out with Eleanor, my cover, one night. He got mad.

I wasn't really sure what was setting him off so easily.

I mean, you never want the person you love to be upset, right?

Well, I hadn't exactly told him I loved him yet...

But still.

When I woke up this morning, I knew it'd be a long day. We're supposed to do six hours of recording and choreography to prepare for the tour next month. Which meant Harry would be all pissy today.

I got up and took a shower before waking Harry.

He wasn't too bad when I got him up, he never was. He just silently got in the shower.

I walked down the hall into the kitchen and put on some water for tea.

When it was done I poured myself a cup and left the kettle on low for Harry.

I sat quietly on the couch sipping my tea until he came in. He walked over to me, and I pulled him down on my lap.

"Good morning, beautiful. I made tea, if you want some," I whispered into his ear.

He smiled and stood up to get some.

"Haz be careful it-!"

Too late. He picked it up by the pot, not the handle. And spilled boiling water all over himself.

Again.

"LOU! What the hell! Why didn't you warn me!" he screamed.

"I tried Haz, I did but-"

"Shut up, Louis! Gosh. I'm gonna go change, get your ass up and get ready!"

"_Harry!" _I yelled, offended.

"Just do it."

I was pissed.

Harry never yelled like that. He blamed me for him being an idiot and picking up the kettle. Fine. Two can play at this game.

Ten long minutes later Harry and I were riding down the road in stony silence, me behind the wheel.

"Listen, Harr-"

"Save it Lou. Don't want to hear it."

Bastard.

Why is he acting like that? It isn't my fault.

Ten more minutes of stony silence passed.

"Lou-"

"No, save it Harry. You don't want to hear mine, I won't hear yours."

"But Loui-"

"Shut up Harry!"

"LOUIS! WATCH OUT!"

That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna try to apoligize. Just hunt me down... Don't own 1D and all that..**

* * *

><p>Pain. Searing pain.<p>

Screaming.

Light.

Darkness.

Black.

Blue.

Red.

Everything was red.

Screaming. Screaming. Screaming. So much screaming.

So freaking loud. Why was it so loud? Where did it come from?

I tried to roll over but I couldn't move. What was happening?

Sirens. I hear sirens.

Someone is still screaming.

I manage to force my eyes open again.

I see a strangely familiar set of green eyes staring blankly back at me but I can't seem to place whose they are.

Still screaming.

The sirens are getting louder and louder.

Someone is saying my name.

Still screaming.

Where the hell is it coming from?

Still screaming.

I feel like it should hurt but nothing does. I can't move or feel.

Still screaming.

Sirens.

Tires screeching right in front of me.

Voices. Lots of voices.

Someone is still saying my name.

Dizzy. So dizzy.

Still screaming.

I realize one last thing before I black out.

The screaming comes from me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so I changed the storyline from what the prologue originally said so try to kinda ignore that now and this is what really happens.**

* * *

><p>I hazily open my eyes once again.<p>

It is everywhere.

Everywhere I look, that's I could see.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Filling my vision. I'm blinded. It's everything I can see.

My head is spinning. It's pounding. I reach around to my neck, but when I pull my fingers back, they're covered in it too.

Red.

I see flashing lights. Someone is coming.

Suddenly I remember.

I look around wildly until I find him.

Harry.

My heart was caught in my throat.

Harry wasn't moving.

"Harry! HARRY!"

I crawled over to my boyfriend as quickly as I could.

I couldn't think straight.

His chest wasn't moving.

Harry wasn't breathing.

Harry wasn't breathing.

_Harry wasn't breathing._

This. Can. Not. Happen.

Harry is my everything.

If he dies…

It's all my fault.

I was driving.

I spent too much time being pissed… I hit the barrier. Then we were hit by a semi.

It's all my fault.

I was angry at Harry and not paying attention to the road.

It's all my fault.

My best mate, my everything, my… first real love.

And I never told him.

Harry Styles could be dead.

I, Louis Tomlinson, may have just killed Harry Styles.

I can't live with myself.

I hear rapid terrible screaming noises.

I look frantically, trying to find the source.

I finally realize it before I black out.

It's me.

My last thought, "Goodbye, love."


End file.
